


Picture Perfect

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Gen, Photography, Prompt Fic, Shipping, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davepetasprite takes up an old hobby in a new medium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for [primtheamazing](http://primtheamazing.tumblr.com) in response to the prompt: _Karkat, Dave, Davepetasprite, likeness_.

"Stay still, dammit, I need a good photo of you guys fur my new shipping wall!" Davepetasprite said, flickering through time in hot pursuit of their targets.

Finally Dave seemed to realize that time travel wasn't a viable form of escape. He shoved Karkat behind him instead (aww, so cute!) and said, "Isn't that a little narcissistic or something? I mean since you're kind of half me?"

Karkat's protests were muffled into incoherence by a fold of Dave's cape.

Davepetasprite flexed their wings in a shrug. "Yeah, maybe. But who cares! I'm cute, you're cute, and Karkitty is cutest of all, so for the last time _stay still_ befur I have to get creative." They held up the camera just as Karkat stuck his head over Dave's shoulder, a confused frown tugging his eyebrows down into an adorably grumpy triangle, and pressed the shutter release to capture the scene.

_Purrfect._


End file.
